Aria Salvatore
by Selena93x
Summary: "The original ripper. Her name precedes her as well as her beauty, she's respected and feared in the vampire community." That was until Stefan brought her out her darkness. To save him she trades places with him as Klaus's prisoner. Klaus has bigger plans for her once he reawakens her ripper side. Klaus O/C Starting during Season 3, will follow the story line but not exact.


Welcome to my newest story!

I haven't written in a very long time but recently became inspired again.

Aria Salvatore is Damon and Stefan's Sister. She is the middle child Damon being her elder and Stefan her little brother. She's like Stefan's ripper days on crack, She was like Klaus in her former self and now lives how Stefan does thanks to him dragging her out of the deep hold she had been. She knows Klaus and had a flirtationship with him during the 20's that quickly ended because of Mikael. Klaus never compelled her to forget him as he did Stefan.

Enjoy Read and Review :)

* * *

beep. beep.

Aria looked down at her phone to see a text from her brother Damon.

Stefans gone off the deep end again, we need you. come to mystic falls

-Damon

"Home sweet home." She murmured to herself.

She was currently residing in Chicago. She loved the city, although being surrounded by people was hard for her ever since she adopted the bambi diet as Damon calls it. Stefan saved her from herself.

In return she was determined to save Stefan.

Within in minutes she was all packed up and on her way to the airport.

* * *

1 day later

Aria had been outside the boarding house for about 10 minutes debating whether or not to go in. Reluctantly she took the keys out of the ignition and made her way to the large wooden doors.

knock. knock.

She heard movement inside the house.

Within seconds she was greeted by the familiar face of her brother Damon.

"Long time no see." Aria sighed, embracing her brother in a hug for the first time in a very long time.

"I missed you." Damon said holding onto his little sister tight.

"Me too."

"Come on in there's someone you might want to meet."

Upon entering the home Aria noticed a brunette girl who looked exactly like Katherine.

"You must be the new girl toying with my brothers emotions." Aria said holding her hand out to the girl to shake.

She almost looked like she was going to shake her hand when Damon interrupted.

"Aria lets play nice. Elena this is my sister Aria. Aria this is Elena Stefans ex."

"Pleasure I sure." Aria said with a dirty look. "Speaking of Stefan, where is our baby brother?"

She didn't care to meet Elena or sit and have family time. Right now her main focus was to help Stefan gain control and then she would go right back to her newfound quiet life. Damon explained that Klaus the original vampire was the reason Stefan lost control and that now He was only sticking around to protect Elena for Klaus.

Aria racked her brain to remember where she heard that name before, It was all too familiar.

Then she remembered...

Chicago 1919

Her and Stefan were having the time of their lives.

Drinks were flowing, music was blasting and most important of all.

There were so many victims just waiting to be their next meal.

Stefans was a heartless ripper but Aria was far worse. Their favorite place to hunt were the clubs. Stefan recently loved one club in particular due to a certain blonde original that caught his eye. Aria would follow him anywhere as long as there was blood there.

"So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an original?" Klaus started as the 3 sat in the booth. "She's pure vampire and youre no more than a diluted blood line."

"Don't listen to him Stefan, Nik's an elitist."

With a roll of her eyes Aria sat down next to Klaus."Explains why he killed off the rest of the family, seems Nik here doesn't like competition." She retuned Klaus's glare with a cheeky grin.

"Where the hell is my wife?!" A middle aged man shouted coming up to their table.

Downing her drink Aria looked to the man with mock concern on her face. "Well, I don't know I give up good sir."

"You all think you're so tough. Hiding in your bar drinking your liquor. A telephone call to Chicago P.D might set you straight."

"Ooo Im shaking." Stefan chimed with a chuckle causing the table to laugh.

Stefan spotted his wife Lyla who we drunk from earlier in the night and called her over.

The man looked so relived. "Come on were leaving."

"No, no, no you're sitting." Aria stated, staring into their eyes using the pulls of compulsion to get her way.

Stefan pulled the glove off of the mans wife and produced a knife from his pocket.

"Stefan don't be mean." Rebeka cooed in a sing song way.

With one quick swipe on her wrist, Stefan began to fill all of our champagne glasses. The man sat next to Aria shook with fear and it only made her more excited to feed on him. She loved when they put up a fight. She didn't like to compel her prey, she enjoyed hearing their screams.

"Now now.." Aria whispered to the man playing with his hair. "Drink." She insisted handing the glass full of his wifes blood too him.

"What kind of sick freaks are you?" The man was really shaking now.

"I said drink." Aria snarled baring her fangs.

Klaus stared at her in awe.

Never had he been so intrigued with a woman before.

She had dark brown hair, almost black but not quite. Piercing blue eyes that could stop any man in his tracks. Her reputation preceded her in the vampire community. She was feared, respected just as Klaus was.

Upon their first interaction Klaus knew Aria Salvatore would be his one day.

"Good boy." Aria said pleased when the man took a sip.

Stefan was growing bored. "I didn't catch your name." Stefan asked for the name of all of his victims. It was his thing, Aria on the other hand couldn't care less. She killed who she wanted, when she wanted and didn't look back.

"Liam grant." The table made a cheers to Liam, little did Liam know this would be his last supper so to speak.

Aria was shaking with anger. Klaus was once their friend, Stefan thought of him like a brother. How could he do this to her brother and to her?

"Is Klaus here?" Aria questioned. If anyone could pursued Klaus it was her.

"He fled town when I told him I was bringing his Daddy here to kill him." Damon smirked as if he was proud of himself.

Things were worse than she could of imagined. Her past was going to catch up with her and quick.


End file.
